É uma tradição
by Tha Black
Summary: Bela Malfoy se vê envolvida em rituais de purificação, provações e sacrifícios. Em obsessão com o pecado original, esquecemos da inocência original.
1. Prólogo

**Nota:** Fanfic escrita para o **IV Challenge de Personagens Originais**. Fanfic dedicada a **Mal Pille**. Toda a fic _não_ possui qualquer relação com HP7 e seus spoilers.

* * *

**É uma tradição!**  
por Luna Black

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Pequenas porções de nuvens brancas cobriam o céu azul enquanto as gêmeas Malfoy eram transportadas em uma bonita carruagem. Bela estava sentada de frente para a irmã, Julie, com uma expressão curiosa e vivaz.

- Então, por que você acha que papai nos mandou ir para casa? – perguntou a loira, sorridente.

- Você sabe que eu não sei, Bela! – respondeu a ruiva, rolando os olhos.

- Por isso, bobinha. Perguntei o que você _acha_. – repetiu Bela, como se fosse algo muito óbvio.

- Não deve ter sido fácil. – constatou, arqueando uma sobrancelha Bela distraía-se com o gato laranja sentado ao seu lado no banco.

- Mamãe deve ter convencido McGonnagall. – Julie concordou, dando de ombros. – Papai nunca se deu muito bem com a diretora.

- Ele deve ter surtado. – disse Julie, olhando para a janela.

- Papai nunca nos tirou da escola antes no meio do semestre. – Bela arregalou os olhos, contendo um grito com as mãos. – Você acha que alguém está doente?

- É claro que não! – respondeu a irmã de prontidão, mesmo não parecendo muito convencida do que disse. – Lembra-se aquela vez que tio Ron foi parar no St. Mungus por causa de uma das invenções do tio Fred e do tio Jorge? – Bela assentiu. – Nos levaram direto para o hospital.

- Com chave de portal. – Bela lembrou-se. – Toda a família estava lá. Não cabia quase ninguém no quarto.

- Como se houvesse um espaço suficientemente grande no mundo para caber a nossa família. - disse Julie, e então apoiou os cotovelos na janela, observando as árvores passarem por elas como um borrão.

- Eu quero saber por que estamos indo para casa. – disse Bela afagando o gato que ronronou alto.

- Demônios, Bela! Quer ficar quieta? - resmungou Julie, irritando-se. - A resposta não vai cair do céu. – Bela encarou a irmã, os olhos arregalados e a expressão ofendida.

- A delicadeza mandou um "olá"! – respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Se você não quer conversar é só me dizer, oras. Não precisa sair por aí ofendendo todo mundo, as pessoas tem sentimentos, sabia? Não é legal ficar dando piti só porque eu fiz uma pergunta. Se quiser ficar sozinha, cave um buraco e se enterre dentro. – deu uma risadinha e voltou a afagar o gato.

Julie não respondeu nada, e sua expressão continuou a mesma. Indiferente. Ela era assim, afinal, e Bela sabia que poderia falar o que quisesse sobre ela que Julie simplesmente piscaria.

E isso irritava Bela, às vezes. A idéia de não conseguir alcançar Julie - e seus sentimentos e reações - em algumas situações a tirava do sério. E como Bela sabia que seria - pelo fato de conhecê-la profundamente -, Julie permaneceu quieta.

Bela bufou e abaixou a cabeça, deitando-a em cima da barriga de Louis, o gato. Começou a murmurar coisas inaudíveis a Julie, a qual desconfiou que Bela e o gato tramavam algum tipo de conspiração contra ela. Era bem do feitio da loira conversar com seres que possuíam uma bola de pêlos no lugar do cérebro.

Julie tinha a leve e familiar impressão de que não demoraria muito para a irmã atirar o gato nela. Bela desistiu de tentar estabelecer um diálogo com Louis e levantou a cabeça, encarando a irmã.

- O que é? - indagou Julie, tentando não soar muito grosseira com a irmã desta vez.

- Nada. – respondeu, desviando o olhar.

Julie sabia que a irmã havia se chateado, mas não disse nada. Era isso que Bela esperava para começar a tagarelar novamente e Julie necessitava do silêncio. Resolveu que depois se entenderia com Bela. Viu a irmã encostar a testa na janela e suspirar.

Não demoraram muito tempo para chegar até a estação de Hogsmead, onde pegariam o expresso até Londres. Saltaram da carruagem a tempo de sentir a leve brisa da manhã acariciar-lhes a pele, fazendo os cabelos das duas esvoaçarem com graciosidade enquanto caminhavam na direção do trem.

Por certo que Bela e Julie já eram parecidas o suficiente para serem confundidas, não fosse pela cor de seus cabelos, entretanto a brisa que os esvoaçava fazia com que até mesmo eles se movimentassem de maneira semelhante.

Entraram no trem que se preparava para sair e procuraram por uma cabine. Diferente do dia de embarcar para ir a Hogwarts, o trem estava quase vazio e quieto. Bela entrou em uma cabine segurando o gato no colo, sentando-se e sendo acompanhada pela irmã. Ambas permaneceram em silêncio o resto da viagem, porém a loira carregava no olhar um tédio descomunal.

Odiava quando isso acontecia. Simplesmente odiava. Sua boca se abrira centenas de vezes com a intenção de falar com Julie, mas logo se lembrava de que seu orgulho era tão grande quanto o da irmã, de modo que ele não permitiria que fosse ela a primeira a quebrar aquele clima.

Não acontecia frequentemente, mas também não era algo raro vivenciar situações como aquelas ao lado de Julie. A irmã, às vezes, tornava-se difícil demais até mesmo para Bela lidar, e embora soubesse que ela mesma não tinha o melhor gênio do mundo, preferia apenas pensar na culpa como sendo de Julie.

Bela olhou para a irmã, que se encontrava aparentemente concentrada, lendo algo que deveria ter o mesmo tamanho de uma enciclopédia - ou ao menos parecia, porque as páginas aparentavam ser infinitas -. Bela ponderou em, talvez, contar o número de folhas do livro de Julie para que pudesse sair daquele estado de tédio profundo.

A loira constatou que a mulher dos doces só passava quando o trem ia cheio de alunos famintos e se aborreceu ao passar a viagem inteira esperando por ela. Ela tirou da bolsa alguns sapos de chocolate e passou a comê-los, esperando que logo chegassem a Londres.

- Passe-me um. - disse Julie, sem tirar os olhos das páginas que lia.

Jogou um pacote ao lado da irmã e voltou olhar para a paisagem borrada. O final da tarde ia se aproximando assim como o trem da cidade.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Julie, sem voltar os olhos para a irmã. Bela arqueou as sobrancelhas. O tédio estava lhe causando alucinações ou Julie _realmente_ a agradecera por alguma coisa? Olhou-a desconfiada.

- De nada. – respondeu lançando um olhar incisivo a irmã, examinando-a.

Julie não voltou a falar depois que comeu os sapos de chocolate e Bela ainda tinha o olhar incisivo em cima dela. – OK. - disse Bela, rendendo-se à sua curiosidade mais uma vez. - Você me agradeceu.

- Sim. – resmungou.

- Você está bem? – chacoalhou a cabeça. – Tanta bondade vindo de você me confunde!

- Eu sou boa. - respondeu Julie. - Ao menos com você.

- Se você não se recorda me mandou calar a boca! – exclamou confusa. – Está me dando medo!

- Não mandei você calar a boca. - respondeu Julie, ao tempo que virava a página do livro com cuidado.

- Se você insiste. – deu de ombros. Bela deu um pulinho e sorriu. – Estamos chegando!

**# **

Draco Malfoy estava mandando as filhas em uma viagem com destino à Irlanda, no intuito de realizar uma antiga tradição de bruxos puro-sangue. Não explicara as meninas nem como e nem o que aconteceria quando chegassem ao país, deixando uma grande dúvida sobre Julie e um brilho satisfeito de curiosidade em Bela.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** a **MlleMarie**, por betar e me dar várias broncas que eu merecia, obviamente; a **Angie**, pela capa amor - **Larissa**, pela capa número dois, a **Mai**, twin (L) por ter me ajudado no momento "não sei o que estou fazendo, não sei o que escrever" xD, por sua PO estar presente em todos os pensamentos da minha PO – por nós termos ficado de mau quase o mesmo tempo que Bela e Julie vou parar de prever o futuro .. -, fic dedicada a você, twin (L), a **Tash**, por ter que ler toda essa loucura, flor, challenge (itens+tema) é perfeito, a **Thai**, porque vai conhecer minha PO S2 você, neguets.


	2. 1 Malfoy fora do trem

**1. Malfoy fora do trem**

* * *

- Eu não entendo por que a Bela tem que levar _tantas_ malas! - reclamou Draco, Julie estreitou o olhar.

- Você está nos obrigando a ir nessa viagem, agora vai reclamar da quantidade de malas? - disse Bela sorridente.

- Você não está com cara de quem está sendo obrigada a ir á algum lugar. - retrucou Draco olhando-a de esguelha, Julie revirou os olhos, estavam atravessando a plataforma três.

- Eu estou sendo obrigada a ir. – disse Julie, lançando um olhar cortante a Draco. – Deixe-me ficar. Voltar a Hogwarts... Tenho tanto a estudar, papai! – o loiro a ignorou completamente, voltando-se para Bela a fim de continuar a discussão, porém Ginny o interceptou.

- Draco, você está reclamando igual a minha tia-avó Muriel. Bela, da próxima vez... Traga mais malas. - interveio Ginny. – Você tem certeza que não está esquecendo nada, querida? – Bela sorriu e Draco ignorou-as.

- Chegamos... - informou Julie, olhando para os lados, possivelmente procurando a saída mais próxima.

- Crianças... - começou Ginny deixando seus olhos marejarem. Puxou Bela e Julie, abraçando-as, imitando um típico abraço a lá Sra. Weasley. - Vou sentir tanta falta de vocês... - deu um soluço. - Tanta...

- Mamãe... Eu... Não... Consigo... Respirar! - disse Julie entrecortadamente.

- Oh, me desculpe, querida. - disse passando a mão nos olhos.

Draco olhou-as e puxou Julie, abraçando-a e beijando sua testa, em seguida puxou Bela, fazendo o mesmo ritual.

- Bem, meninas, não quebrem nada, não matem ninguém, não destruam nada. - gesticulou contando nos dedos. - Cuidem-se e nos escrevam assim que chegarem lá. - ambas assentiram e um sorriso maroto surgia no rosto de Julie, sem passar despercebido por Draco. - Não tentem pular do trem em movimento. - Julie revirou os olhos e emburrou-se. - Alguém vai pegá-las na estação. Divirtam-se!

O trem deu seu último sinal e as meninas, loira e ruiva, embarcaram. Bela e Julie debruçaram-se na janela, acenando para os pais enquanto o expresso começava a tomar velocidade. Virou numa curva e elas já não viam mais Draco e Ginny.

- O plano é o seguinte... - começou Julie, sentada no banco em frente à irmã. Bela arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa. - Nós vamos pular na próxima estação, Theo estará nos esperando.

- O quê? Você só pode ter enlouquecido! Papai nos procuraria em baixo de cada pedra, Julie! - repreendeu a irmã.

- Quando ele nos achar, não poderá mais nos mandar para o maldito lugar! - retrucou dando um meio sorriso.

- Você quer ir? Vá! Eu não me importo. - respondeu e virou-se no banco.

- Eu não acredito que você quer ir mesmo para lá! - jogou as mãos para o alto, levantando-se.

Bela não disse nada, continuou no banco, encolhida. Julie lançou um último olhar a ela, pegou sua mala e saiu da cabine. O trem parou, pessoas entraram e outras desembarcaram.

A loira debruçou-se na janela e viu Julie caminhando para o lado oposto, virando para trás e encontrando o olhar decepcionado de Bela.

Esta fechou a janela com força, deixando uma lágrima rolar solitária. "Se Julie pode ser tão egoísta a ponto de só pensar em si mesma, eu nada posso fazer", pensou. No entanto, sabia que o pai faria quando descobrisse.

E antes que Julie pudesse ser convencida a desistir do plano, o trem fechou as portas e começou a ganhar velocidade novamente.

* * *

**N/T:** Capitulo devidamente postado. ;)

* * *

**Mai**, a Bela te ama terrivelmente (L)

Poha, só uma review T-T


End file.
